Different from everyone else
by CreepyPastasRock
Summary: Isaline, a were-cat, runs away from being experimented on, but runs into something not human. She gets kidnapped by it but when she wakes up, she meets all sorts of...murderers. She's terrified by them. And she doesn't know this, but Isaline has caught the eye of one paticular murderer. Jeff The Killer.


**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the creepypastas. The only thing that is mine is one character(there may be more made-up characters along the way)!**

**The first chaper: All alone**

I ran across the street, panting heavily, and barely made it to the sidewalk. I wasn't in the best situation since I didn't have any clothes on and was terrified of humans, since they had always treated me horribly, and it was late at night and raining horribly! My black cat ears and tail shook themselves to get the water out of their tangled and matted fur. It was so cold and tiring to walk around, but I didn't dare ask anyone for clothes, some shelter, or some food and water. I had just ran away from a labratory where humans in white lab coats were trying to experiment on me.

As I looked back at the white building, I shuttered, and ran into a nearby woods. The forest didn't scare me. Even though it was dark and mysterious, but I loved the animals there. I could understand them, and they could understand me. But sometimes, they need to remeber what creature I am.

A were-cat. Only 0.001 percent around the world are were-cats. You might think that it means all the species of feline. But no. Just regular house-cats. We're the rarest type of were-feline. From were-jaguars, to were-lions.

And that's why the labratory basically kidnapped me and tried to do experiments on me! I sat on a log and sobbed. Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do to anyone? I was getting annoyed by just thinking about the lab.

If anyone saw me, a naked 15 year old girl with black cat ears and tail, they'd go nuts! So, I have to keep myself hidden. Suddenly, the rain stopped, but there was still the smell of wet ground around. I loved that scent. It calms me down.

I stood up, took in a deep breath, and enjoyed it. I started walking, feeling the wet grass on my bare feet, and started looking for somewhere I could spend the night in. It was still pretty late, or at least it seemed like it. Probably like 1:00 am. I stopped and stood still for a moment.

Then turned into my cat form and ran across the forest. I could turn human and just go out to the streets, but since I'm to anxious, my ears and tail would show. They only show up when I'm feeling extreme emotions, such as sadness, anger, or fear. That's why I had to be nuetral the whole god dang time! And yeah, I would be the "weird one" but at least it kept my secret safe.

Until this night. I was walking down an alley in my cat form and saw a mouse scurry by in front of me. I just had to hunt it down, my insticts told me to! When I pounced on it and was about to bite into it, another cat, a male, told me to back away from my kill! I know that I was supposed to be kind but I told him to go fuck himself. I wasn't in a pretty mood.

That's when he lost it and he jumped on me. But when he just jumped on me, I turned into human and scared him away. "Yeah, you better run away," I said with my tail moving from side to sid and my ears laid back. That's when I realised that my ears and tail were noticable and I was completely naked since I turned from a cat with no clothes (duh), to a naked girl with cat parts. I gasped but covered my mouth to not make any noise.

But unfortunatly, someone heard me. I saw a human shape come towards me. "Hello? Is anyone there? Are you okay?" The voice said. I confirmed myself that it was a man by the way his voice sounded like. "Uh, no it's okay. I'm alright really," I said in the darkness, staying out of his sight.

I backed away, but like a clumsy idiot, I tripped over an empty beer bottle. He came closer and closer and finally found. His face was so surprised, it was like he had seen some kind of weird thing. Which I guess he did. Tears running down my face, I ran away and stopped for a breath.

I was far away from him and I was sort of glad to be in another alley. But this one was different. I felt...frightening. I then heard someone behind me, and that's where it all got black. I had woken up strapped to a chair with bright lights all around me.

It looked like a hospital. That's where I saw men in white lab coats and masks. They were all studying me. I completly freaked out, calling out for help, screaming, jumping up and down. When I finished my little tantrum, I noticed that not one person was in the same room.

I saw the cameras in each corner of the room. I sighed and then realized that I was probably the stupidest fuck in the entire world. I'm a were-cat. I could transform into a cat and just leave. First, I needed to calm myself down a bit more.

After a few minutes passed, I was calm enough and quickly transformed into a cat. I walked silently up to a door. I turned into a human, opened it, and ran out. Suddenly, the alarms went off. I ran as if my life depended on how fast my feet would be.

And then I ran across the street, and into the woods. Now here I was. Alone, cold, and wet. What a great day for me, huh? I was in my cat form while I was looking for a place to stay at for the night.

When I was walking around the forest, I found a piece of paper stuck to an tree. The paper had a weird man that had no face and the words "NO NO NO NO" writted about a billion times. Okay, maybe not that many times, but still. "Who would write this?" I said to myself. The paper was wet and soggy because of the rain.

I felt a chill go up my spine as I felt that something, or someone, was standing behind me. I turned into my human form and turned around. "W-Who's there," I said nervously. I looked everywhere but found no one. I started to walk slowly and more cautiously.

As I felt that terrifying feeling again, I looked behind me and saw no one again. Frightened, I turned to run but when I did, I felt something grab my waist. It wasn't a hand or anything like, but it felt like a...tentacle! I shrieked and tried to squirm but was held too tightly to even breath. As I tried and tried and tried to get out of the thing's grip, I went unconscious.


End file.
